War Of Heroes: Fall of The North
"4 new Multiplayer Maps, 3 new Campaign Missions!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: Fall of The North is a new DLC Add-on for War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, and the 4th DLC in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe to feature both Campaign Missions and new Multiplayer Maps. The setting for this DLC is the fascist country, North Korea, which has a Villain Lord, Kim Jong-un, leading it to despair and tyranny since the War Against the Villain Armada. Playing as Kyle Reese, Players must lead an American-led Coalition Strike Force to invade North Korea in the 'Global Warfare Epilogue' which features 3 new Campaign Missions in a final battle to free Earth from The Villain Armada and its only supporter: North Korea! Released for Xbox One and PlayStaion 4, this DLC was made available on December 19th, 2018. Campaign Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Jack Riedy as James Pearce * Jason Clarke as Jason Clarke * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Jason West as Pvt. Roycewicz * Sean Douglas as Jacob Hendricks * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Michael Madsen as William Carver * Li Bying-Hun as Kim Jong-un Campaign Synopsis The year is 2015, and it has been 6 months since the end of the War Against the Villain Armada. With The Hero Coalition having crippled and beaten back their evil Counterpart, The Villain Armada, the Peace Treaty known as The Multiversal Concordance has been signed as Global Powers such as China, Japan, Russia and Britain joining the United States of America to create a new Hero Faction: the United Dimensions Coalition. However, even though the Armada has been destroyed and Earth-135 is being rebuilt, one viable threat remains: an isolated, but dangerous Country known as North Korea, the Villain Armada's only supporter during the War! As the UDC begins a massive Invasion on North Korea to snuff out what remains of the Armada, Kyle Reese and Clementine Evertt lead the charge towards the North's Capital to destroy the last Villain Lord: Kim Jong-un (who is the only real person to be represented in this Game, but have an exaggerated occupation, being a Villain Lord). DLC Campaign Mission I: US/S. Korea Joint Ops The DLC Campaign starts showing several News Clips of North Korean Leader, Kim Jong-un, talking to the people in front of the North Korean Army, saying "Altough our allies throughout the Villain Armada have been destroyed, we will continue to explore avenues and methods to destroy our enemies: the Hero Coalition, and their Democratic Government." as the Army cheers in front of him, and then the Game shows several quick Flashbacks to the War Against the Villain Armada, with dozens of Armada Troops being gunned down as their Helicopters and Carrier Ships fall out of the Sky, and then a News Report says "The Multiversal Condordance was signed today in a Joint Operation between the Hero Coalition and United Nations-" as another Reporter announces "The 6-month Anniversary of the Armada's Destruction was celebrated Globally today." as the President of the United States is seen in the White House, making a speech to several Reporters. The President then explains "We are working closely with Russia, China and South Korea to launch a Joint Invasion on the tyrannical North. Kim Jong-un and his Government will be destroyed, just like The Villain Armada before it!" as hundreds of South Koreans are seen charging towards the Demilitarized Zone, burning North Korean Flags which have Villain Armada Symbols painted onto it, with a Reporter saying "Protesters and North Korean Forces clashed again today, as Kim Jong-un's affiliations with the Villain Armada was revealed just hours ago!" as it shows the North Korean Troops massacring the Protesters ruthlessly. The game then shows Kyle Reese inside a U.S. Battleship loading his Weapons as he hears a News Report which states "American and South Korean Forces, along with our Allies in Russia, Japan and Democratic China will be working side-by-side to end North Korean schemes to bring about the End of Earth-135." as it shows several Fighter Jets flying across the Ocean, bearing the Symbol of The Hero Coalition. Kyle then sees Clementine Everett and asks "Hey, Clem... So, how are you taking all this in?" and Clementine answers "Well, we don't have any choice, do we? North Korea is a threat to World Peace, and if there's even a 1% chance they will strike America, we have to-" and Kyle finishes her sentence, saying "-then we have to take it as an absolute certainty." and Clementine nods in response, coldly and ruthlessly saying "And we have to destroy them." as the two start walking towards the Troop Transport VTOLs.